


Percy & Annabeth vs Highschool

by KWalkerSolo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Camp Half-Blood, Demigods, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, High School, Jealousy, Love, Monsters, Post Titan War, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWalkerSolo/pseuds/KWalkerSolo
Summary: This my take on a Annabeth goes to Percy's school. Watch them as they go through trying to recover from Tartarus, being around family and friends, fighting monsters, Camp Half Blood, Jealousy, fun and loving times and the worst of all High school.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So this is my first time writing a fanfiction. Haha *awkward laugh* please give reviews or pm me so I can improve and all that stuff. I hope you enjoy, side note this is a way to long authors note and I'm probably going to edit this later, oh and thoughts some names of things will be in italic. Characters will be different personality and maybe looks wise but this is an AU plus my story so I guess I can do whatever I want with it. This will be post tartarus.

** Annabeth's P.O.V **

_Gods I miss Percy so much, like it's weird not seeing and being near him. Tartarus really messed us up. Our nightmares have gotten worse and it's hard, if we not nearby to calm each other down. At least now I'm going to be near him and it helps with the fact, that I'm joining Goode High School and I'm staying at the Jackson/Blofis residence. I love Sally she's such a sweet person, and like another mother to me and Paul is just as great. Okay for now let's pack up my stuff at the hotel and get ready for school. Gods I'm so excited._

I go to my suitcase and start sifting through the clothes to see what I can wear today. It's kinda a cold day so I guess let's dress warm. I find a light blue fade wash jeans and a plain grey t-shirt, my Yankees cap,which turns me invisible, it was a gift from my mother Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy and I also grab Percy's green trench jacket which fits normal for him but long and big for me. I nicked it the one day when I was visiting his cabin, I can't help it his clothes fit better than mine and it's just so comfortable, what is it about guys clothes that makes it so much more comfortable than girls clothes? I grab my grey and white Nike sneakers and go to shower and get ready.

After I get dressed and put on my leather camp necklace, I stand in front of the mirror trying to decide what I could do with my hair. It's gotten long now, if I left it open, it would sit just halfway down my back. I'll leave it open and do _beach curls_ , Percy of course loves it this way but I bet it's because it is called _beach curls._ I really love him, he's one of the best things that could happen in my life, that and becoming head architect for Olympus. That reminds me I need to pack a sketch book into my bag. For makeup it's mostly natural, little powder, some blush and of course eye-liner and lip gloss. That's it I'm done. I put everything away and put my Yankees cap in my back pocket, strap my dagger, grab my bag and keys and head out the door to the parking lot where my Matte Silver/Grey, like my eyes Audi R8 is parked. It was a birthday present from my mother, _Thank you Mother._ Did I tell you that my mother is Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. I jump into the car and drive off to Goode High.

Did I mention that Leo designed special monster proof IPhone's? Yeah he's amazing like that and he designed one for each of us and each design on the phone fits us and our personalities. It's very different from a normal IPhone, like these ones are not as easy to break and it's water proof as well as fire and dust proof, it has an unlimited amount of space and we can download and store what ever we like on the phone plus it still does what a normal IPhone does, there's more things about the phone but I haven't figured it all out yet seeing as though we only got the phone about a week ago. My iPhone's colour is the shame shade of grey as my eyes and Percy's is the shame shade of sea green/blue like his eyes.

The fun thing about Percy's eyes is that no one's blue eyes match his and his colour changes depending on his mood, when he's happy it's a light shade and when he's angry it's like a stormy sea. According to him my eyes do the same thing changes shades depending on my mood. I find it cool and cute at the same time. I love his eyes well I love everything about him but this has to be my favourite thing that I love about him.

The monster's haven't bothered us as much they're must be trying to recuperate. There's been a few hellhounds here and there but nothing more. I hope I didn't just jinx myself.

I mentioned earlier that our nightmares have been bad. We both have PSTD and some of our episodes have been really bad and only the two of us can snap and calm each other down quickly. For others it takes a little longer to snap us out of it and calming us is not as easy. I always need to reassure myself that we did make it out and that we are alive and it's hard to deal with this but I guess as long as Percy is here with me. We try to be careful about what we talk about and what we hear because certain things trigger our episodes.

Both of our camp bead necklaces have gotten more beads. I still have more than Percy as well as training but he's gotten way better now ,Don't tell him I said that I don't want to inflate his ego bigger than it already is. Percy and I wear it everyday and my Dad's ring is in the middle of mine.

It takes me about 15 minutes to get to school and I left early so I have a lot time to spare and settle in before school starts. I find an empty parking spot and the first thing I notice is that everyone is staring at me. I don't get why they are staring though. it's a little bit creepy, maybe it's my car the colour is one of a kind colour anyway. You don't see it around at all the car yes, the colour no. I grab my bag from the car, lock it and head to the front stairs leading up to the main entrance of Goode

Once I'm inside people are still staring. _Guys you can stop now._ I'm kinda hoping that they feel intimidated by me, so they can leave me alone. I walk to the front office to get my timetable and to make sure my files are all in order.

As I get closer to the front office, my excitement of seeing my Seaweed Brain again and being with him for long periods of time, is building.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a short chapter depending on how my day goes... I wrote a chapter earlier but it accidently got deleted and that was frustrating 'cause I can barely remember what I wrote now. Anyway I hope you enjoy...
> 
> Oh and Disclaimer I don't own the Percy Jackson Universe or characters nor do I own some of the character names I'm about to use only the story is mine.

** Annabeth's P.O.V **

I enter into the office, and I see a lady sitting at the front desk. I walked up to her and notice that she looks very young, like around 26 or 27 and before I could say anything to her,she starts to talk to me.

"Goode Morning, welcome to Goode High, I presume that you are Annabeth Chase?" the lady asks.

"Yes I am, how did you know?" I reply.

" I'm Miss Samuels, I work here at the front desk. Mr Blofis informed us that there was a new transfer student from San Francisco, that has blonde hair and unique striking grey eyes is coming and he requested the exact same schedule as Percy Jackson whom we know is his step son now. Here is your timetable and everything is the same as Percy's." says Miss Samuels

I take the timetable from her, trying to figure out what it says but I can't right now because my Dyslexia is acting up. I need to ask someone to help me later with that, also...

 _Remind me to thank Paul later, he's amazing for doing this for me._ "Thank you, are you absolutely certain that everything is the same as Percy's?" I ask

"Yes we made sure that everything is the same as his, the only thing that you are not doing ,that he is doing is Swimming for the school team after school, if I'm not mistaken he's the Captain also. You're welcome to try out if you want to." replies Miss Samuels

"Yeah I'll leave the swimming to Percy." _Is he really Captain?, Such a cheater... Maybe that's why he didn't tell me, I'll have to ask him about it._

"Your locker is #307, here is the instructions for how to put the code for the lock, to find the lockers just step out of here and turn right, the lockers should start there. You don't share a locker with anyone so you can personalize it however you would like. The only thing you can't do is put Graffti on it, because that is hard to take out. Would you like for me to get someone to show you around?" asked Miss Samuels.

I take the instructions from her and keep it in my hands, to stop me from fidgeting with something.

"No thank you my boyfriend goes here so he'll show me around. I'm surprising him right now so I rather find my own way and get used to the new school." I say while grinning.

"That sounds nice, I'm assuming your Boyfriend is Percy?. Don't worry I won't tell him you're here, if you need any more help just come here to the front office or ask another student." says Miss Samuels smiling as she does so

"I appreciate the offer Thank you. I should go and find my locker now." I tell her

"Okay, I hope you enjoy it here. Have a Goode day at Goode" said Miss Samuels

"You too" I shout back already almost out of the office. I follow the directions Miss Samuels gave me and as I was looking for the locker, I walk straight into someone and our things fall. Her books and my bag filled with books. I look at her and she that's she around my height, so she's tall and that she has long light brown hair with a bit of caramel mixed into it, and green/gold eyes. We both bend down to pick up our things.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you standing there. I was looking for my locker." I say quickly

"No, No, it's okay, don't worry if anything it's my fault for just stopping in the middle." says the stranger

"But still, I dropped all your things." I tell her

We both stand up after we picked up our books and bags

"Yours also fell too, let's just make it even, it's both of our faults" she says

"Deal" I said while extending my hand out to her

"I'm Kate Beckett, and I'm you're the new girl?" she asks while shaking my hand

"I'm Annabeth Chase, and yes ,yes I am the new girl, I was trying to find my locker as I told you before." I tell her

All around us people were whispering and saying "OMG, the new girl is talking to Kate Beckett" , "She's so pretty" , "Did you see what car she's driving" , "Hope she doesn't steal the hottest guy at our school" and other things but Kate's reply brought my attention back to her

"ooh, Nice to meet you Annabeth, wow you don't seem like a stereotypical blonde with blue eyes, in fact you seem really smart and have these striking grey eyes. Judging from your accent you're from San Francisco right?"Kate asks

"Yes I am from San Francisco, and please do not insult or underestimate my intelligence. You will end up fearing me if you." I say

"Feisty, I like it, I think you would fit in well with my group of friends. Oh and don't worry I won't, may I help you find your locker?" asks Kate

"Yes you may, thank you. It's locker #307. It will be nice to make new friends while I'm here. It's also good to see that there's people around here that know how to use may I, in the context." I say

"Context? of course I know the difference. That's near mine come on I'll show you. I'm locker #312 Tell me more about yourself Annabeth Chase" asks Kate

Kate starts leading me down the corridor towards my locker.

"Well you already know I'm from San Francisco, I lived there with my dad, stepmom, and two twin halfbrothers Matthew and Bobby. I have a halfbrother from my mom's side who I'm close to his name is Malcolm. I moved here to be closer to my boyfriend and his family whom I love very much. My middle name is Marie, not many people know that. I have ADHD and Dyslexia, but I'm fluent in Greek and Latin and can understand a bit of French. I'm in my senior year of highschool, and I want to become an Architect, but I haven't decided where I want to study yet. My favourite colour is grey and sea green/blue and you will always see me carrying around my Yankees baseball cap and wearing my leather camp necklace that has beads, my dad's college ring and a red coral pendant that my boyfriend gave me when we started dating. Now tell me about you Kate Beckett." I tell her

"Wow you seem like a really amazing person. Where to start, I lived in New York my whole life with my parents. I'm an only child. I also have a boyfriend and I love him and his mother very much too. My full name is Katherine Houghton Beckett. I have a friend who's also ADHD and Dyslexic, I think the two of you would be great friends. I speak French and Russian fluently, also know a bit of spanish and I'm starting to learn Greek. I'm also a senior in highschool and I don't know what I want to study as yet, it's between Pre Law or I want to become a Detective. I always wear my mother's ring on a black necklace and my father's watch. Oh and my favourite colour is blue and sometimes red. I seriously think you'd fit in well with my group of friends, you can come hang out with us if you would like." says Kate

" You sound like an amazing person , I appreciate the offer, I'll think about it. So who is this friend of yours that has ADHD and Dyslexia?" I ask

"Always. His name is Percy Jackson and he's a really sweet and funny guy, also the Captain of the Swimming team and he's the guy that all the girls like and hit on because they want to date him, excluding my best friends and I, mostly because he's a good looking guy. He claims he has a girlfriend, who he talks about all the time, that is smart, funny, athletic and looks like a goddess and that he also loves her very much and he showed us pictures and videos of her , she has blonde hair and she was just as tall as him in the pictures but I'm guessing he grew now cause he's way taller than before. Hey wait a minute that girl looks a lot like you. What did you say your boyfriend's name was?" says Kate

_Wait, Percy is the hottest guy in Goode and all the girls hit on him? well at least Kate and her friends don't want to steal him from me. Aww Percy talks about me that's sweet of him. I should tell her that I'm his girlfriend._

As I was about to tell her that I'm his girlfriend, we had already reached my locker.

"Here's your locker, mine is just a few down and all my friends have lockers around her. Speaking of friends there's my girl best friends." says Kate while pointing to a group of girls a little further down.

I look over and see three girls around the same height as Kate and I, standing near a locker.

"Hey, girls come over here I would like you to meet someone" Kate shouts to get their attention while motioning frantically to come over here to where my locker is.

As they start walking over to us, I look at my instructions for how to put the code on the locker, I can only pick four digits on the lock for the code, so I put Percy's birthday which is coincidently the same day we started dating, so it's our anniversary too. _I remember that day clearly, it was the end of the big battle with Kronos , Tyson and I made Percy a blue cupcake and I told him that I would never make things easy for him and we kissed before we were interrupted by The Stolls and Clarisse as well as other Campers, who picked us up and threw the two of us in the lake, where Percy and I had pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time_. So I set my password as 1808 and as I was opening the locker, the girls had reached us. I turn around to greet them.

"Girls, I'd like for you to meet Annabeth Chase, she's new here and a senior and a pretty darn amazing girl." says Kate

Now if I could blush easy, I would have but I didn't. "Hey everyone, nice to meet you." I tell all of them.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship..." I heard Kate say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter it's a little longer than the first.New chapters will be up whenever I can upload it, also this is my first time writing this so please bear with me. 
> 
> Mmmkay Byeeee *wink*


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can only update when I'm not busy, which is not often and school is very distracting like it's killing my writing vibe anywayyy... Here's a new chapter going to be short  
> I hope you like it...

_** Percy's P.O.V ** _

***Beep, beep,beep wake up kelp for brains time to get ready for school*** _What in the Hades , is that noise, and why does it sound like Thalia's voice..._ Oh gods what, did she do to my phone. I know I set an alarm but how did she manage to customize it to be her? I roll over and reach over to the bedside table to switch off my alarm and I take a look at the time. _Holy shit!_ it's like five in the morning and school only starts at eight. _Oh I'm so going to get you back for the Pinecone Face, just watch out._ I hate waking up early in the mornings if I'm not on a quest. Damn! It's going to be hard to go back to sleep now.

I quickly send Leo a message saying " _Dude, I like the whole customizable thing with the alarm, but Thal's managed to change mine, now I have to hear her voice everyday that's gonna wake me up early in the morning , not that I don't like my cousin's voice just ugh, tell me how to change it."_

I also send a message to Thalia " _Hey Pinecone Face, thanks for the wake up call, at FIVE in the morning, I don't know how you changed it, but you better watch out."_

Well I'm up already, might as well be active. I get out of bed and start looking for my things I need for school. Let me tell you more about Thalia, you see, she is a Daughter of Zeus God of the sky and ruler of the Olympian gods, also a Hunter for Artemis, which means is she is immortal and also Leutenant now because Zoë died She has completely sworn off boys , so that means relationships is not allowed and there's only a few boys she likes , that was one of the requirements for being a hunter of Artemis. I barely get to see her but we make the most of the time we do actually spend together. She has a younger brother Jason Grace. So because, they are the daughter and son of Zeus,that makes us and Nico cousins. Nico, beacause, he is the son of Hades, God of the underworld and me because well I'm the son of Poseidon, God of the Sea, and Earth Shaker. She can be really scary sometimes,but don't tell her I said that. She's like a little big sister to me only because I'm way taller than her now

I manage to find all my things for school, plus tidy up my room, because I had so much of time. I could hear my mom moving around in the kitchen probably making breakfast. I hope its blue pancakes or at least something blue. My mom is the best... Right time to go and shower.

After I shower, I walk out the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around my waist. I start walking back to my room, trying to deicide what to wear, there's so many options. I hear my mom shout to me from the kitchen, and I end up stopping dead in my tracks just before my room.

"Percy! Why don't you wear the T-shirt and jacket Annabeth bought for you?" _It's weird how my mom knows what I'm thinking sometimes._

"Okay, thanks for the nice option mom." I shout back to her

"You're welcome honey, now go get ready. Your breakfast is getting cold." She shouts back to me

I open my room door and enter my room and as I close my door, I can hear my mom shouting for Paul to come and have breakfast.

You see my mom and Paul got engaged and then they got married over the summer after the labyrinth and pre tartarus for Annabeth and I. It was a really beautiful wedding and I walked my mom down the aisle of course. Annabeth was my lovely date to the wedding and my mom invited my friends and cousins from camp to attented. Which they all did, because they all love my mom, and she loves them back. Annabeth also loves and treats my mother like her own mom. That's one of the things I love about her, is that she and my mother get along so well, like they have always been in each other's lives.

Annabeth's nickname from me is Wise Girl because she called me Seaweed Brain, because my head is full of seaweed and I love water and that was the come back I had for her. I tried thinking of better ones but this stuck. No one besides each other calls us those names, one because that's our nicknames that we gave to each 'cause we're best friends and two its our thing that we have for each other.

It's been hard for wise girl and I after Tartarus, I know that falling in wasn't her fault. _Stupid Arachne._ But if it had to happen again. I would do it, I wouldn't leave her no matter what. She is the love of my life, the one I'm going to be with always. I need to protect her, even though she can defend herself. I can't lose her. I would through hell for her again. After being back in the real world, away from Tartarus has given us both PSTD, and our nightmares are really bad sometimes. We need other, we always have. _I wish I could be near her and spend time with her. I miss her so much._

I grab the sea green/blue T-shirt , and the black leather jacket that Annabeth bought for me, I also grab some light blue wash fade jeans as well as the Nikes to match my tshirt . I put them all on. I put my leather camp necklace back on and put Riptide in my pocket as well as my IPhone. I go to the bathroom mirror to style my hair, I had cut it because it was getting to long. I surprised Annabeth with the hairstyle, it's short on the sides and back and long at the top, which I comb back, Wise Girl, of course loved it, even though it took me a while to get her to admit it. She can be stubborn at times. According to Annabeth I have like a constant ocean scent on me, so I put on the deoderant that she likes and I'm just about done. I grab my backpack and to the kitchen to have breakfast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might add more to this chapter if not , it will be the next chapter.I hoped you liked this...
> 
> Mmmkay byeeeee *wink*


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured I can only update on weekends... Damn you school!. Anyway I'm thinking of starting another story but I don't know for who or what though, Yay this is going so well *awkward laugh haha*.I appreciate criticism so please feel free to review and let me know how I can improve. I am still a first time writer so I am still learning. Back to the story, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything that has to do with this universe. I also don't own some of the names and the background of Characters that I used and am about to use. I own the story and some characters nothing else. I also don't own The Chainsmokers song that I use but I really like it.

_** Percy's P.O.V ** _

I started walking down the stairs to the kitchen, and as I was getting closer something was smelling so amazing. I figured it was the pancakes my mom made for me. You see we live in a big loft/condo now, we moved after mom and Paul got married. There's four bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, the kitchen is downstairs as well as the living room, entertainment area , the main bedroom with the main bathroom inside. There's also an office downstairs that my Mom uses to write and Paul uses to work and grade papers. My Mom started writing and the books that she has published have become bestsellers all over the world. _I'm really proud of you mom, you deserve this and happiness._ Upstairs is my bedroom and the 2 Guest bedrooms and the other 2 bathrooms one that's in my room. I would explain more about my room but that food is smelling really good.

As I enter the kitchen I see a big stack of blue pancakes on the counter. ***immediately starts drooling a little bit*** _Woah! weird flashback to Annabeth telling me that I drool when I sleep._ I see my mom looking inside the fridge for the butter. I quickly go up to her.

"Morning, Mom" I say quickly kissing her on her cheek.

"Morning honey, are you all set for school?" she asks

"Yes, I am. I can't believe I'm in my senior year, and still in the same school" I tell her while grinning.

"Well done son, you finally made. I know you can't help it but, just please don't do anything bad and get expelled. Paul had to pull a lot strings to keep you there." she replies

"Don't worry mom, I'll do my best to lead the monsters far away from Goode" I say while sitting down at the table

I hear Paul walking back into the kitchen then going over to my mom to give her a kiss. When they're done he joins me at the table.

"Morning Percy, excited to go back to school?" he asks while dishing some blue pancakes onto his plate.

So the story about why the pancakes are blue is because of my idiot and the worst person ever, my stepfather. No not Paul, Smelly Gabe Ugliano. My mom was married to him when I was younger to disguise the smell of my scent to keep the away the monsters. I'll tell you more him later. He and my mom had an argument and he told her that there's no such thing as blue foods and drinks. So from that point on, she went out of the way to make blue food for me to prove him wrong. Also blue is my favourite colour, so it is the most awesome thing to eat blue food. I like to say I get my rebellious streak from my mom.

"Morning Paul, yes I'm very excited. I can't wait to see my mortal friends, I hope they aren't angry at me for just leaving without a word last year. Then again that wasn't my fault." I say

"Well, I'm sure they won't be. Don't worry, they kept asking me about you and I told them as much as I could, without revealing anything about your demigod life." Paul tells me

"I hope so, I think the only thing I'm actually missing today is Annabeth" I say while stuffing the pancakes in my mouth

I notice Paul giving a look and smiling to my mom over my shoulder. I didn't say anything about it though just carried on eating. My mom comes and sits across from me.

"Don't worry Perce, you'll see her soon. " my moms says with a soft smile

"Yeah Percy our future daughter in law, can't stay away from you too long" Paul says while grinning.

I start blushing immediately, and the thought of Wise Girl and I being married pops into my head again. Maybe I need to think about this more and make plan.

"Aww, look at how red my son's ears are gone. But Percy don't deny it you know, the two of you are going to get married sometime in the future." my mom teases

"Paulll and Mommmm, please don't mention anything around Annabeth yet, I don't want to freak her out." I tell them

"Perce, you do know that Annabeth will most likely not freak out at the thought. She loves you just as much as you love her." says Paul

"Yes the two of you, are madly in love and make the cutest couple. Percabeth forever." my mom gushes

"Thanks Paul I Guess? Uh Mom, how do you know about that couple name." I ask

"A little birdy, told me about it, and no I'm not going to say who. It is adorable anyway." she says and she looks up to the clock on the wall.

"Boys, you too would get stuck in traffic and be late if you don't leave in the next few minutes. Are you both going together or are you going to take your own cars?" My mom asks

I look at the time on my phone. Oh shit it's already seven and I wanna get there early to find everyone and tell them that I'm back. Better get going.

"I'm thinking of taking my car, I want to stop at Starbucks in the afternoon on my way back from school. I'll see you later Mom, have a nice day at work. You too Paul, I'll see you at school." I say while standing and kissing my mother on the cheek.

"okay, see you later honey" she replies

I put my empty dishes in the sink and grab my bag, I put my phone into my pocket and make sure that riptide is still there as well. I grab my car keys which also has a set of my home keys attached to it that was hanging on the key rack and check my hair in mirror just in case it was messed up. I open the front door and scream "Bye, Love You" on my way out. Just before I close the door I hear them say "Love you" back. I shut the front door and lock it and head down to the parking area.

I walk up to my car and unlock it, now you're probably wondering what car I have. It's a sea green/blue matte Maserati Spyder. My dream car of course. My dad bought it as a gift for when I got my license. The colour is unique and it is a gift from my dad which makes it special. _I silently pray to him. Thank you dad, please let me have a day with no hassles or monsters definitely no monsters._ I jump into my car reverse out my parking spot and drive out the parking area.

I connect my IPhone to the car so I can play my music. I love music, so does Annabeth. We listened to it a lot when we went on roadtrips. Immediately a new song by 'The Chainsmokers' called _Paris._ Comes on, I start thinking of the time Hermes sent Wise Girl and I too Paris and it also reminded me of Tartarus. I really like this song and I can relate to some of the lyrics. I start singing along because it is a catchy song. Not many people know this but I can actually sing and can also play the guitar. I think there's only four people and my mortal friends that know I can.

" _I don't know if it's fair but I thought 'how could I let you fall by yourself,_

_While I'm wasted with someone else._

_If we go down, then we go down together_

_They'll say you could do anything_

_They'll say that I was clever_

_If we go down, then we go down together_

_We'll get away with anything_

_Let's show them we are better."_

I sing till the end of the song and a few more on the way to school. I get there and park in the spot near to where my friends, usually park. Not noticing a familiar looking car parked across from mine. I step out the car and I can immediately hear the gasps of people all around me. They either shocked to see what car I have or that I'm back plus I look a bit different.

"OMG! Is that Percy? He looks so hot and he's so muscular and so much taller now" "Dang bro look at his car" "Percy's Back" "He looks different, a good different" "I hope I get a chance with him." is what I hear all around me.

I ignore the stares and whispers and start walking to the front steps of the school, as I enter I hear more gasps, whispers and more people staring. I say to myself and to those who are close enough to hear what I say.

"Hello Goode, it's Goode to be back, I've missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and comment for me and please tell me ways that I can improve this story. oh and just for extra knowledge: Paris\ 'pa res \n 1 : a sentimental yearning for a reality that isn't genuine. 2 : an irrecoverable condition for fantasy that evokes nostalgia or daydreams.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've realized that my notes can become very long but anywayyy... I hope you like the next chapter Read/Comment please  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Percy Jackson Universe. I also don't own some of the Characters and their backgrounds that I'm about to use. I only own the story and certain characters which I'm about to use.

_**Percy's P.O.V** _

_Uhhh, yeah I don't know what to do now._ I look around trying to spot at least one of my friends and I see them standing down across the hall. Probably waiting for everyone else. Chuck seems to be the one standing closest to me, so I end up shouting to get his attention.

"Yo Chuck, bro look up." I shout towards him

He slowly turns around and when he eventually spots me he breaks out into a wide grin. He gets the attention of everyone else and now everyone is looking towards me.

All of a sudden, I hear shouts of my friends calling my name "Percyyyy!" Suddenly there's a huge mass of people running up towards me.

As they reach me I'm pulled into a group hug. I start laughing because I actually missed these nutcases. I'm kidding they're not nutcases. It feels good to be back around them. They are literally such a good bunch of mortal friends, something that you don't see much of these days

"Hey guys, did you miss me" I greet to them smiling

"Percy, where have you been?" I hear Lanie say

"Yeah bro, how could you have left us like that" Javier says

"We were so worried that everyday, we asked Mr Blofis, where you were." Ally says

"There were times that we thought that you might have been expelled again." Says Chuck

"Guys guys, relax I'm here, I'm alive and no I wasn't expelled." I tell them while laughing

"Where have you been Percy?" Asks Lanie

"I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything. Look guys and ladies, I'll explain later when everyone is together and away from prying ears, do you want to go to Starbucks later and chat there or come to my place? " I ask them

"Your place" they say in almost unison

"Starbucks would be too crowded later, rather just go to your place" Says Ally

"Okay, let me text Mom and Paul and let them know that they're having guests later, you guys will also end up staying for dinner anyway." I tell them

We all end the group hug and I start hugging them individually starting with the boys first

"Wait bro you have a phone now?" Asks Javier while bro hugging me

"Yeah, Perce what phone did you get?" Asks Chuck also bro hugging me

"It's a recent development so you need to give me your numbers." I tell them

All of them notice a picture of Annabeth and I in our swimming wear, her in a sea green bikini and me in grey swimming trunks with my shirt off at the beach. We are also wearing our camp necklaces. We're standing next to the sand castle that she and I built with the sun setting in the background and the rays reflecting off the ocean. We're standing side by side and I have my arm around her shoulder and the other at my side. She has her arms wrapped around my waist and we're kissing.

"Who's that pretty girl that's in your background picture?" Asks Lanie, I give her a big and tight hug

"She's very pretty that's actually quite a good picture of the two of you." says Ally, I also give her a big and tight hug

"She looks super hot" Javier says and he and Chuck high five above our heads.

"Javi and Chuck..." Lanie warns

"You both have girlfriends" says Ally in a accusing tone

"Sorry babe, but it's Percy and he barely shows interest in girls" says Javi to Lanie

"I'm sorry too Al's, don't mention it too Sarah though please." Says Chuck to Ally

"Don't worry, there's no promises on the last one though" Ally and Lanie say together

"That's my girlfriend of almost two years, guys remember she's the one I always talked about, and also showed you pictures of." I tell them

" Wait this is Annabeth?" Asks Lanie

"You know you've only shown us pictures of her when the two of you were younger." Says Ally

"Yeah this is Annabeth, my super smart and beautiful girlfriend" I say

"Is she really that smart?" Asks Javier

"She looks like a typical Californian girl" says Chuck

"Yeah she is dude, don't let her hear you insult or misjudge her intelligence though." I tell all of them

"We'll make sure they won't" says Lanie while giving a look to Javi and Chuck

"We do want to meet this mysterious Annabeth though." Says Ally

"She lives all the way in San Francisco, when she's in town. I'll see what I can arrange" I tell them

"Yo Perce, when did you get so smart?" Asks Javi

"So many questions, so many to answer. For the record Annabeth's been helping" I say while laughing

"Ooh this Annabeth girl seems like a good person for you" says Lanie

"Yeah, yeah she's amazing" I say and immediately start thinking of her

"Look at him with that dazed look on his face" Chuck says while laughing at me

"All of you get the exact same looks when you either see or think about your girlfriends" Ally says smiling and defending me

I snap out my daydream about her "So where is everyone else?" I ask

"Well the girls are by the lockers" replies Ally

"And the guys have gone for their sport teams, meetings." Says Javier

"That reminds me, I need to speak to Coach Johnson about letting me swim again" I say

" He can't say no to the best swimmer and previous captain of our team." Says Chuck

"Okay good one less worry, let me go sort out things with Coach Johnson and I'll meet you at the lockers, then we can go get my schedule." I say

"Chuck and I will come with you Perce" says Javi

"Lanie and I will meet you at the lockers, we're going to find the girls." Says Ally

"Thanks guys, see you in a bit, don't let anyone else know I'm back yet want to surprise them." I tell them

"See ya later Perce" the girls say and they go off to the direction of the lockers.

"Come on guys lets go sort this out and find the boys, aren't you supposed to be in meetings to?" I ask them

"Nah, we already spoke to the coaches we all set for the day." Says Javi

"Javi you're still doing football right? And Chuck swimming?" I ask

"Yeah, and everyone else is still doing what they were doing before you left" says Chuck

"I hope you've been winning for us guys, all of you" I say

"We have, don't worry bro. We've been working twice as hard" says Javi

"That's good, remind me I need to show you my new car" I tell them

"What?! You got a car? Look who's rolling now, what car is it?" Asks Chuck

We reach Coach Johnson's office in record time. Just before I was about to knock. I turn to tell them.

"Just you wait and see." while smirking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can... do you know how long it takes me to write a chapter because I don't plan anything before? It takes me about an hour or two at the most. Read/Review and I apologize once again for the long A/N's


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again, new chapter's up, tell your friends. I'm so, so , extremely sorry for not updating in so long. School UGH! I've become extremely busy and like a few hours on the weekend are my only free time. But nevertheless I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I should have updated sooner. Please READ/REVIEW I appreciate it. I like the criticism and tell me more ways I can improve. Also I have other stories out, so check that out if you like
> 
> DISCLAIMER I don't own any characters from the PJ Universe nor do I own some of the characters I have used what I do own is the storyline.

_ **Percy's P.O.V:** _

I knock on Coach's office door and I hear someone shout enter from the inside. So I do as well, Chuck and Javi, who closes the door behind me. I see Coach Johnson sitting by his desk filling out some forms, probably the sports teams rosters. He didn't look up but he did ask

"How may I help you?"

"Hey Coach, I would like to join the swim team as their Captain again." I tell him while grinning

His head shot up so fast that, you would have missed it, if you had blinked. He stood up quickly and walked around the desk to come and stand in front of the boys and I. You see Coach Johnson, is a tall, big and muscular guy who is extremely strict and if he doesn't like you. You're well screwed. He has a soft spot for all my friends and I though. But he knows he can't show favourites. He's also one of the teachers who likes me. His face broke out into a huge grin before he said

"Percy, my boy. You're back. I've missed you, the team has missed you also, they've been training extra hard to keep up our good results." he extends his hand out to shake mine.

I grab his hand and start shaking it and he pulls me in for a guy hug whilst patting me on the back. "It's good to be back Sir." He releases me and steps back.

"I'm glad that my team has kept up their good work and I was hoping that you would be able to reinstate my position back as Captain as this is my last year." I ask

"Wow, Percy when did you become so smart and professional. Your team was kept motivated by Ol' Chuck over here and your friends. Of course, you can have the position back Chuck wouldn't accept himself as the new Captain until he heard officially that you weren't going to come back. You are still the Captain and Chuck is your vice." says Coach Johnson

"Of course I couldn't Sir, that's a position that Percy over here earned and like you said until I heard he wasn't coming back I would have co-lead the team." Says Chuck proudly

"Also, Coach we couldn't let all of us become unmotivated and start losing, just because Percy wasn't here." Javi says also proudly

"Well, you boys and your friends. Have done this school and me proud, we wouldn't have been this motivated to win if it wasn't for your spirit. So Percy, where did you go for so long. Macey and I as well as your friends were all worried when you didn't come back. Paul could barely tell us much." says Coach

Before I forget Coach Johnson's name is Max and his wife is Macey, who is also one of the greatest mathematics teacher and amazing, loving person ever. She also teaches at Goode with Coach and have become really good family friends. They are both around My Mom's and Paul's age so round about their mid-thirties. We can't call them by their first names at school, only when we're outside of it or in their classrooms, or offices alone

"Thank you Coach, I really appreciate that and also thank you Chuck and Javi for keeping the team in shape." I say while turning to face them

"No Problem bro" they both say and I face Coach again, who is now leaning on his desk.

"As for the other thing Sir, would You and Macey like to join us for dinner at my place tonight? I'll explain everything or as much as I can there." I tell Coach

"Sure, kid. I'll just let Paul know that we're coming over. Now tell me when did you become so professional and smart?" asks Coach

All of us burst into laughter besides Coach who looked at us Amused. "Well you see, I have a girlfriend who I love and is extremely smart and I guess she's been rubbing off on me." I say whilst smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ah, and the kid has finally become a man, ain't that right boys." He says while smiling at me then at Chuck and Javi. Who start laughing again

"You are so right Coach, it's the first interest he's shown in a girl." Javi says

"And a pretty beautiful one at that too. All of us thought he was almost gay." Says Chuck finishing the rest of Javi's sentence.

Coach barked with laughter. The boys laughed also and I laughed to because they all looked so funny.

"Guys, Guys you know I've been talking about her for long. And I don't know why you would come close to the conclusion that I'm gay." I say whilst laughing

"Leave him be boys, Although I would like to know who's this girl though." says Coach while trying to calm us and himself down

"Do you remember that picture that Macey saw, when my mom was hanging it up on the wall? That picture of me and a girl, that had blonde hair and we looked younger and shorter and were standing next to each other wearing matching orange t-shirt's and were standing near a big tree at the top of a hill? That's her. Her name is Annabeth Chase, we met at Camp when we were 11 turning 12 and have been bestfriends ever since." I say getting lost in memories of the day that my mom took the picture of us.

"There he goes again with that dazed look on his face." Chuck loudly whispers to Javi

"I'm gonna punch his arm to snap him out of it." Javi replies before doing so.

"Damn, what was that for?!" while rubbing my arm even though it barely hurts and I've had worse.

"That's her? I remember excited Macey had got and started talking animatedly to Sally before calling Paul and I to come see it. She really looked pretty and from what these two have said I'm guessing she still is maybe even more now. Well I want to meet the girl who is keeping you in your line." says Coach

"She lives in San Francisco at the moment with her dad. But when she comes and visits I'll bring her to meet you and Macey." I say

"Okay Kid, now get outta here, Ill see you later for Gym and a swimming meet sometime during the day. Bye boys see you later." says Coach

"Bye Coach" we all say

Chuck, Javi and I start walking to the door and I'm the last person out of the door but just before I close it, I stick my head back into the office and tell Coach Johnson.

"Don't tell Macey I'm back, I want to tell her myself and surprise her as well as everyone else." I say while grinning.

"Haha, don't worry Percy I won't and stay out of trouble today" he warns me while smiling.

"No promises Max." I respond before closing the door and facing Chuck and Javi.

"So guys where to next?" I ask them

"Well bro, you rather tell everyone that you're back before you do anything else" Says Javi

"Yeah, you wouldn't want them to find out from others first." says Chuck

"Okay, off to find everyone then boys first or girls?" I ask them

"Everyone's ,meetings should be over and they'll all go to the lockers to get their things" Chuck says while looking at the time on his phone

"Ally and Lanie said that all the girls are by the lockers, so maybe we should go there then." says Javi

"Right, let's go. I also need to get my schedule from the front office." I tell them

We start walking towards the general direction of the lockers. We were all lucky to get lockers in the same area as well as near each other. Most of us do the same subjects so it worked out perfectly for everyone. I can't wait to see them. _They are the highlight to coming to this Mortal school. The only problem I'm going to have now is explaining why I wasn't here. Where is Annabeth when you need her._

We reach the corridor that our lockers are in. And I get a familiar scent of something. _What is that smell? It's smells like Annabeth, like her Vanilla and Strawberry scented body wash and shampoo. But why would she be here? She's back in San Francisco with her family. Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me because I miss her. Even though I,Iris messaged then Facetimed her yesterday._

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Chuck nudges me and points to a group of people standing in a circle. Oh well no more time to think about this anymore.

"Let's go surprise everyone guys. I have a little idea." I tell them whilst grinning like a mad man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next chapter up. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll upload the next as soon as I can. Can you believe I'm 6 chapters in with my first story? I sure can't. Don't forget to Read/Review and let me know what you think or what I should next For Eg: what surprise Percy can pull and what happens and how Annabeth and Percy react when they see each other. Read thee first A/N if you didn't. Anywayyyy, enough of my rambling...
> 
> Mmmkayyy byeeeeee *Wink*


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, here ya go. Ahh 7 my favourite number. Let's hope you enjoy this chapter ;) Read/Review I greatly appreciate if you do. Your two favourite people are going to see each other soon. I wonder what's gonna happen. You know I had this written and set to publish and it got deleted and I was so upset. I also completely forgot what I had said in this chapter. Anywayyyyyy...
> 
> Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson... yada yada you know the rest ;D.

** Annabeth's P.O.V  **

"I think this is going to be a start of a beautiful friendship..." I heard Kate say.

"I think so too, in fact I know so Kate. Kate seems like a really amazing person and if she's amazing and she hangs out with you girls. Then I'm pretty sure you are amazing." I tell all of them while smiling

I was absolutely sure that if I didn't intrigue them before, I sure do now. A tall girl about Kate's height introduces herself to me, she has striking blue eyes that are both dark and light at the same time. She also has long blonde hair, like mine but it's straighter and not so curly.

"Well if Kate likes you then I like you too. Hey Annabeth, nice to meet you. I'm Sarah Walker." the girl says while shaking my hand.

_Why do I feel like I'm going to shake a lot of people's hands today. If not that then I'm going to be hugged, I'm not complaining though specially if Seaweed Brain is the one hugging me. He's so warm all the time. Annabeth Focus now is not the time to zone out._

"Hi Sarah, I look forward to getting to know you better. All of you girls too." I say while shaking Sarah's hand back.

"Kate doesn't warm up to a lot of people so you're quite lucky, I'm Jenny O'Malley" she says while shaking my hand. She has strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Jenny, well I think that I made a good first impression towards Kate." I tell them

"And by first impressions, she means me stopping in the middle of the corridor and her slamming straight into me which resulted in us dropping all of our books." Kate says bursting into laughter

"That was your fault, like you said you decided to stop in the middle. But then again I was so busy looking for my locker that I didn't see that there was someone in front of me." I say whilst laughing

"Did that really happen, I'm surprised Kate's training didn't kick in and smack you for dropping her things. Hey I'm Haley Anderson." she has dark brown almost black hair and hazel eyes.

"Yep it really happened, and I wouldn't have hurt her." Kate says

"Besides if she did I would have fought back. Wait you're trained?" I ask Kate.

"Actually we all are, well all of the girls that is. The boys did other things as well. We're trained in skilled hand to hand combat." Sarah tells me

"That's amazing, so if anything had to happen you'd be able to defend yourselves. That's an extremely good thing because not many think to train." I say quite astonished at them

Just as about Haley was going to speak up two more girls were walking towards us. Once they join the little circle that we had formed, they looked at me and looked away before they did a double take and started staring at me. _It's like they know me and they're shocked to see me here. I wonder why._ They both turned to each other and shared a look whilst smiling and turned back to face me.

The girl with long Ombre brown and caramel hair and brown eyes introduced herself to me first.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, nice to meet you. I know this might be weird and sound rude but I'm just going ask is your name Annabeth?" she asks me

"Nice to meet you Ally, yes my name is Annabeth. How did you know that and Why are you asking?" I ask quickly. My senses immediately going on high alert. The other girls are looking a bit confused at Ally and the other now.

She turns to the other girl and they both give each other knowing looks and start grinning like Maniacs. _Gods please do not let these people be monsters. I really don't want to deal with them at this moment._

"Hi Annabeth, I'm Lanie Parish, nice to finally meet you." says the other girl who has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you too, wait how do you know me? I ask again but before I could say anything, a group boys interrupted us.

_Damn, Really wanted to know how they know me. Unless... Did Percy show them pictures of me? Oh gods Annabeth once again pay attention to what they're saying. Great now I'm talking to myself._

There are three of them and they are all very tall, muscular, handsome looking boys. One has blonde that's a bit long and styled to the side hair and brown eyes, one has medium brown hair that's short but not to short that's left down and not gelled up with bright blue eyes that look like they're shining and the last guy has brown hair, that's short at the sides and long at the top and he has it spiked up, he also has the lightest blue eyes I've ever seen.

They each go and stand behind girls which I'm guessing are their girlfriends by the kisses that they gave. The guy with medium brown hair and blue eyes goes to stand behind Kate who tilts her head up, to look at him and he gives her a quick peck on her lips. I'm just going to say that I guess that's Kate's boyfriend. The guy with blonde hair and brown eyes goes and stands by Ally and gives her kiss on the cheek before he greets her and the final guy with brown hair and light blue eyes goes to jenny and kisses her on her forehead.

They finally notice me standing there and Kate's boyfriend asks.

"So who is this lovely lady that's standing that we've never seen before I think?"

"Hey I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm new to Goode High recently moved here from San Francisco to finish my senior year." I tell them

"Pleasure to meet you Annabeth, Richard Castle at your service, but you can call me Rick." He shakes my hand. Before wrapping his arms around Kate's waist.

" I'm Austin Moon, and you kinda look familiar too." says the boy with blonde hair before shaking my hand also while holding Ally's hand intertwined with his and then kissing her hand after shaking mine.

"Hi Austin, I get that a lot when you figure out, who I am let me know." I say while grinning

"Yeah she does look very familiar, I can't remember from where though. I'm Kevin Ryan." He shakes my hand then wraps his other around Jenny's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you guys. I don't know how you know me though, but when you figure it out tell me." I say

_These couples are like cuteness overload. Damn you Seaweed Brain, I sound like an Aphrodite's daughter now._

A familiar scent of the ocean catches my attention. _That's Percy but where is he?_ I come out of my thoughts remembering that I need to ask Ally and Lanie, how they knew my name.

"Where's the other boys?" Kate asks

"Oh they went to Coach Johnson about something." Lanie says, I could tell that she and Ally were hiding something.

"Ally, how did you and Lanie know my name?" I ask before looking over their shoulders. Trying to see if I can find Percy. They probably thought I looked mad

"Well, Annabeth, we know your name because..." she doesn't finish her sentence because they all stopped talking when they saw the look on my face.

I started smiling because I finally spotted Percy walking behind two other guys who were talking animatedly. It was like he was trying to hide but then 3 random girls went up to them and you could see that those girls were flirting and the one pulled Percy into everyone's view and all three boys looked uncomfortable. I guess my expression turned into a weird looking jealous but not really wanting to show it face because I noticed everyone stopped talking to each other and went looked to see what I was staring at.

"OMG is that Percy?" says Haley.

"I didn't think he was going to come back" says Rick

"We've missed him a lot" says Jenny

"Hey guys why does Annabeth look like that" asks Austin out of the blue before Ally slaps him on his arm

"Ouch!, Al's what did ya do that for?" he exclaims

"Hush Aus, you'll see why soon" she tells him softly

"Guy's you're going to want to see this" says Lanie

I listen to what they say but I ignore them and I don't move. I was contemplating whether I should go up or stay here.

_Looks like I've made up my mind..._

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V**

I pulled Chuck and Javi out of everyone's view and started brainstorming a plan.

"Okay guys what do you think we can do to surprise them." I ask

"Well you can just walk to them because I think they'll be shocked either way." Chuck says

"That is true" I say while agreeing with Chuck and contemplating whether I said even do something big _._ _I rather not, it's better to try and remain as lowkey as possible._

"You can just walk behind us bro, and slouch a bit when you do so that they won't see you straight away." Javi says

"Javi you're a genius!" Chuck exclaims

"That will work though, well done Javi." I say impressed

"Thanks guys." he says _while_ grinning

"Let's get this over with. Walk in front of me and I'll hide behind and act like you two are having an interesting conversation." I tell them

_hope no one spots me. Wait... There's that scent again, is Annabeth here or nearby or wearing her baseball cap and pretending to be invisible? Okay I'm going to look around and see if I can spot her._

Chuck and Javi start talking and I'm not even paying attention to what they're saying because I was trying to see where Annabeth is. Suddenly Chuck and Javi stop and I bump into them and I look and see that they were stopped by the three most annoying mortal girls ever there's more in that little squad of theirs but these are the worst. I don't even want to describe them to you, they look so fake and wear a lot of makeup and the least amount of decent looking clothes. _Unlike my Wise Girl._

Their names are Kira Josephs , Cassandra Williams, Michelle Lincoln. They're always flirting with the other boys and I. And it makes the girls both annoyed and jealous. They're always after us especially me, because they think I'm single. Even though I've told them that I have a girlfriend and would never in my life date them. Chuck and Javi start to look uncomfortable and Cassandra managed to spot me and she said Percy and grabbed my arm and pulled me out. She didn't remove her arm. Something that annoyed me.

"Cassandra, leave my arm alone, and stop touching me." I tell her annoyed and uncomfortable with her presence and then taking her hand off mune

"Percy, baby I missed you. Where have you been." Cassandra says while batting her eyelashes. _I feel like I just threw up a little in my mouth._

"I'm not your baby nor will I ever be your boyfriend." I tell her

"Why don't you 3 and your little groupies leave us all alone" Javi says

"We don't want you to come near all of us anymore and if you keep pestering us. You're going to get hurt and in trouble." Chuck says

"You can't hurt us. Boys aren't supposed to hurt girls" annoyance #1 Kira tells me.

"Nor will we get into trouble." Annoyance #2 Michelle states

"My daddy is a rich man he won't let anything happen to us." Annoyance #3 Cassandra says

"I know people more powerful than your "Daddy". He can't buy, his way out of everything." I say in a gruff voice

"Oh and us boys won't hurt you, our girlfriends on the other hand..." Javi trails off

"They can hurt you and we won't stop them." Chuck finishes

_There's her scent again. Annabeth where are you love?_

The Annoyances huff in irritation and defeat. _They sound like horses._

"Mark my words we will find a way to get you" Annoyance #3 says

"And no one will stop us" Annoyance #1 finishes

"Come on ladies lets regroup and think of something." Annoyance #2 tells them

"Oh you can think? We didn't know that." I hear Chuck mutter to Javi and I

We try conceal our laughter by fake coughing but we start failing miserably

"Bye, ladies we have better things to do that we can waste our time on." Javi tells them

"Wayyyy better things. Don't come near us again." I tell the girls

They huff once again and start to walk off. Their heels making a click clack sound as they leave. _They seriously do sound like horses._

"Is it just me or do they sound like horses when they do that." I tell Chuck and Javi who immediately burst into laughter.

"Nope they do actually" Says Chuck still laughing

I open my mouth to reply when I hear a wolf whistle that catches my attention coming from where my friends were standing. I turn to look at who caught my attention.

_...And there's my Wise Girl._

* * *

**Back to Annabeth's P.O.V**

I step away from the lockers and where everyone else is standing and I walk to stand in the middle of the corridor. Where I have a clear view of Percy and his two friends. I see those girls that were flirting with them walk away and the boys get triumphant looks on their faces before bursting into laughter. _That's right you girls better walk away and not flirt with them._

I wolf whistle, something that Percy taught me to do properly. And I finally caught his attention because he turns around slowly looking confused before he spots me and breaks out into a huge grin that I love. Which makes me smile back at him

"Wise Girl!" he shouts excitedly before breaking out into a sprint towards me. He stumbles a bit and slows down but I sprint to meet him halfway.

"Seaweed Brain!" I exclaim just as excitedly jumping into his open arms, where I wrap my legs around his waist and lock my arms around his neck.

"I've missed you so much love." Percy whispers into my ear, pulling me closer and holding on tightly.

"I've missed you too babe. so, so much." I whisper back into his ear.

He starts setting me down gently and then looks over my shoulder to his friends. I turn in his arms to look at them two noticing that the two boys that were with Percy joined them and were standing by their girlfriends. All of them besides Ally, Lanie and those two boys who were grinning and looking excited had shocked, confused and amused looks on their faces. Everyone else in the corridor focused their attention on us too.

I turn back to face Percy and immediately step out of his arms. He seems confused at first but before he could react. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. He hit the ground with a thud and immediately people around us started whispering after the initial shock. All his friends rushed towards us though and surround Percy and I.

"Never going to make it easy for me isn't Annabeth." while extending his hand for me to help him up

"Damn, right I won't Percy" I tell him while grasping his hand and pulling him up.

"Hi" I tell him softly.

"Hi back, what are you doing here. Thought you were back in San Francisco" he asks excitedly

"Why do not want me here. Cause I can gladly leave and go to camp if you want. I'm sure Leo can keep me company." I tell him with a mischievous look on my face.

"Wha...Go to Camp without me...Leo? No No No... " Percy rambles trying to figure out what to say and do.

Well the best way bring him out his thoughts is to kiss him. So I did so... I grabbed the lapels of his jackets pulled him towards me and kissed him. He was shocked and didn't do anything at first but eventually his Seaweed Brain caught up and he started kissing me back and wrapped his arms around my waist just above my... _One thing I would never get tired of.. kissing Percy is one of my favourite pass times. Our kiss now was so passionate yet decent and composed and not all over the place. Instantly losing ourselves in this moment. Once again I feel like a daughter of Aphrodite._ I inwardly sigh in relied of being back in his arms. The sound of clapping and cheering pulled us out of our little moment. Perce and I pulled back from kissing slowly and he rested his forehead on mine breathing in. It's like it takes us so long to run out of breath when we kiss. Like oxygen when we're kissing is not a problem for us.

I step back from him and looked at his friends, all of them looked really excited. Perce comes to stand next to me and puts his arm my shoulder, pulling me as close to him as he can as well as kissing me on the top of my head. I reach up and intertwine my hand with his hand hanging on my shoulder also wrapping my other arm around his waist.

I kiss our intertwined hands, look up at him, the both of us staring into each other's eyes. The sound of someone clearing their throat breaks our gaze on each other. I look at his friends , ready to start explaining and the thought that ran through my mind, knowing that it will cross Percy's mind also.

_We're back together and I'm going to be sleeping peacefully with, barely any nightmares from now on with the person I Love..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took long to write, mostly because I was distracted, but here's the long awaited Chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed what you read. I feel like I delayed what had to happen by just a little bit. Despite that please Read/Review, I appreciate the reviews. Until next time fellow readers
> 
> Mmmkayyyy Byeeeee *wink*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow just wow, I knew our fanbase for PJO & HOO was amazing but now I know, they are truly way better than amazing :D. I'm glad that everyone is loving this story and if you have any ideas about anything, let me know. You're always welcome to speak to me or to even criticize as that will help me improve my writing. I truly, honest to god appreciate the views, favourites, follows and the reviews and it makes me excited to know that people actually like my writing. Something that I'm still insecure about. I am a first time writer, who is still learning so I am bound to have mistakes. Please let me know if I do. I also apologise for this long A/N but I wanted to thank you and let you know that I appreciate you. Anywayyyy...
> 
> Disclaimer I do not own PJO and some characters yada yada yada D and from the other chapters you know the rest...

**Annabeth's P.O.V (Just because ;P)**

After I kissed our hands that were intertwined, I signal to his friends,who are now mine, to move over and stand near our lockers again. Once we get there I'm interrupted yet again, by Percy. _Really now, Seaweed Brain..._

"So Annabeth, my dear wise girl. I ask again , What are you doing here in New York, on this fine day?"

"Well Percy, My Seaweed Brain. I'm in New York, to take care of some business and too..."

"...Sorry, to interrupt this love fest but what, exactly is going on and how does Ally, Javi, Lanie and Chuck know who Annabeth is?" Haley says confusion lacing her tone.

"Umm... So Annabeth is my girlfriend, remember that girl I used to talk about a lot and showed you pictures of her?"

"You mean the one, you used to describe, and made it seem like she's part goddess or something, I think at some point. You even called her that" Kevin says while trying to think back

" Part Goddess? Really Perce?" I tell him while trying to stifle my laughter.

"Hey that's what I think about, when I see you. Besides the part goddess is true, you are a demigod or did you forget that already?" Percy says while whispering the last part to me. His breath lingering in by my ear and laughing softly.

"Me? Forget that, never Perseus." I say not knowing I was speaking out loud.

"Annabeth, Percy? You still haven't explained yourself to us." Sarah asks uncertainly

"Sorry guys and girls, Annabeth is distracting me and it's adding to my ADHD,which is making it worse to pay attention." Percy says excitedly.

"Seaweed Brain, how would I distract you? We'll explain some things now..." I start to say

"And we'll explain the rest when you come over later." Percy finishes for me

"Your place after school Perce?" Kate asks

"Yeah, if they have something important to tell us. Our usual spot at Starbucks would be to crowded." Rick replies

"Wait, you're letting Percy have Caffeine. How do you deal with his hyper activeness running on overdrive?" I ask while laughing knowing that it must be hard

"Well the one time, he couldn't stop talking and we almost had to tie him to the chair because he wouldn't stop moving." Lanie says and all of us start laughing.

"I ended up getting used to it though. I'm not as hyper as I was before when I used to have it. All thanks to Annabeth over here" Percy says whilst smiling at me

"I give him caffeine when I have to stay up late and work. Otherwise he would be distracted completely and complain that he's tired and wants me to come sleep."

"Rick does that, he's like a four year old on sugar rush most of the time. You should see how he gets when he's playing with his toys" says Kate giving Rick a huge grin

"Have you been telling people that I'm on a sugar rush most of the time?" asks Rick

"Maybe" Kate says with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Kate!" Rick says while smiling fake scolding her

"Don't worry though, I think it's just a male thing." Haley says

"Yeah come to think of it, all of them act the same." says Sarah

"Except, Percy is worse because of his ADHD." Ally says

"And the others have no excuses whatsoever" says Lanie winking

"But we have to love them anyway." says Kate

"because they'd start complaining and whining like little kids too." Jenny finishes all of the girls start smiling

"You know, one would think they have practiced this speech" says Chuck

"They always like to gang up on us." says Kevin

"Wait bro I think they did" Javi replies

"What gang up on us." asks Kevin

"No you goof, I think they practiced this." Javi tells them

"When would they have time to practice this and why would they want to practice this?" Austin asks

"Ah Ha!They want to conspire against us." Rick replies dramatically

In the background Percy and I, are trying hard not to laugh at them. I think they started to notice this too because we could not contain your laughter at the boys.

"Yeah, laugh at us all you want. But these girls are evil." Chuck says while grinning at Sarah

"Evil yes, did you not know that before you started dating us?" Sarah asks Chuck

"Well maybe we should stop dating these girls then. What do ya say boys?" Rick asks the boys who agree with him

"Shut writer boy, all of you would be lost without us girls." Lanie replies

"Nah I'm sure we would survive somehow." Austin tells them

"Oh, please Rock star, you can't even last a day without me." Ally tells him

"Actually Al's all of the boys won't last a day without us." Kate says

"I think it should be the other way, the girls won't last a day with out us." Percy finally speaks up

"Seaweed brain, without us around in your lives, you wouldn't be able to survive at all. Besides us girls stick together we can survive without you." I tell him

"Pfffttt. Like you would last a day without me." he shot back

"Wanna bet Perseus?" I say challenging him

" Sure Annabeth. What do I get if I win?" Percy asks pretending to think and rubs his chin

"Whatever you want." I reply "what do I get if I win?"

"Whatever you want me to do." he tells me

"It's a deal then." I say "remember when I win you do whatever I want."

"If you win, which you so won't? he replies "Oh gods what did I do?" and starts groaning

When I look over, our friends were just staring at us with amusement.

"Yeah Perce, what just happened?" asks Chuck

"Aww, you two are cuteness overload." says Haley

"You still haven't explained anything to us yet." says Jenny

"Well, Percy and I just made a bet with each other. That we could last a day without each other." I reply

"Thanks Halez, we're so cute that we make a teddy bear held by a small child look like a monster." Percy says smugly. I shoot him a _What are you even talking about_ look. He still looks smug but it softened

"We will explain soon, well I will. Seeing as Percy's brain is filled with Seaweed, due to his answer before." I say while shaking my head and smiling at him

"Hey! in my head it sounded much sweeter." he replies

"Uh Percy you said that you two are so cute, that you would make a small child look like a monster if compared." says Javi

"That doesn't sound right though. Is it?" says Austin

"In my head it made sense." Percy defends himself

"Sure it did Perce, sure it did... " says Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a new chapter hoped you enjoyed it. Just a little banter between everyone and I shall update as soon as I can 
> 
> Don't forget to review 
> 
> Mmmkayyy byeeeee *wink*


	9. Chapter 9

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Seaweed Brain, could we start the bet in a week because I haven't seen you in so long and I've missed you." giving Percy the sweetest innocent look ever.

"I missed you to Wise Girl...I haven't been sleeping much lately. Without you here next to me."

Suddenly I could see the tiredness lacing his features something I learnt by spending too much of time with him. It's like we both know what we need and want all the time. Other people would not have picked up on his body language until later on.

I turn to face him completely, knowing that the nightmares having been bad for both of us lately. He wraps his arms around me pulling me close. I lean up to whisper in his ear. "As soon as everyone is gone later, you're going straight to bed mister. We both need the long overdue sleep."

He lets go off me nodding his head in agreement. "What are we going to tell them 'Beth." I give Percy a pointed look and he smiles sheepishly knowing that I don't like my name to be shortened.

"We'll figure it out later Perce, right now let's focus on school and we also need to let Paul know I'm here." smiling, he grabs my hand turns me to face everyone and comes to stand next to me while keeping our hands intertwined.

"Love you Wise Girl".

"I know Seaweed Brain" I tell him with a smirk, he untangles our hands slyly reaches behind us and pinches my ass quickly before moving his hand up to my hip.

"PERCY!" I squeaked aloud, giving him a shocked look, the movement he made surprising me. Our friends who were watching us interact burst out laughing because of what he did.

"Sorry, it was tempting me." he says with a smirk.

"How was my ass tempting you? And since when did you become so bold?" I say while punching his arm.

"Ow Annabeth, you've gotten stronger. I actually felt that this time." He says while rubbing his arm

I end up flipping him over my shoulder again "That's how strong I've gotten. I had a little free time without you there with me. So I trained extra hard." He sweeps his leg catching me off guard making me trip and fall on top of him. He reaches up and gives me a quick kiss

"As much as I love how strong you've gotten and the position we're in. I'm spending to much time on the floor." He says looking at both of us.

"That's technically your fault, your reflexes are too slow for me." I say whilst getting off him and standing up quickly.

"Step back let me do a kick up" he tells us.

"Woah Percy, can do a kick up?" asks Javi in a shocked way.

"Yeah dude remember he's skilled at hand to hand combat like all of us" replies Austin.

"Wait all of you train? I thought it was just the girls." I ask them before I step back and Percy does his kick up in an almost graceful way.

"Of course I can, Annabeth taught it to me years ago." he tells all of them. They all looked impressed at the both of us. "

Annabeth how skilled are you exactly?" Kate asks me.

"Well I've been training in hand to hand combat and with a knife and sword since I was seven. I also am very fit and can run track as well as swim fast. But the swimming part was because of Percy. He trained me with that and I trained him with everything else." I tell them trying to not sound arrogant.

"Wow that's quite a good skill set, I'm skilled with knifes maybe we can train sometime?" says Sarah quite excitedly "

Yeah of course, I don't mind. If I have free time I can train all of you too. That's if you want." I tell all of them

There was a chorus of agreement coming from everyone. "Wait you've been training since you were seven?" asks Rick

"Yeah, I... Yeah I've been training since I was seven at camp. My friends took me under their wing and trained me." I tell them not wanting to say anything more about that until we all talk.

"That's really cool, Annabeth" Ally says

"Yeah, extremely cool" Percy said while giving me an adoring look with a knowing look in his eye. You know when his eyes twinkle, he's up to something also.

"By the way Perce I have the same schedule as you, which is what subjects exactly? My dyslexia was acting up so I couldn't read it." I ask him nicely.

"Well if you have the same schedule as Perce. Why don't we go get Percy's schedule also so that we can read it both out to you and make it easier?" Kate offers. We both agree saying it would be easier to compare with everyone and Seaweed Brain is the only one who does not have his schedule.

So all of us start walking to the office and you could see everyone parting and making way for us to walk. I don't know whether it was because of us being a big group or because all of them were popular. I'm guessing it was the latter "Well aren't they nice." I say in a sarcastic way and Percy who heard me laughed softly. "

Don't worry about them, they're always like this. Kinda annoying actually." he tells me reaching for my hand to hold it. His thumb rubs the back of mine. It was the small moments like this that I missed when Percy wasn't around.

After Tartarus we were much closer and some form of physical contact became a necessary need between the two of us. No matter what it was, we are always touching each other. Like when we're lying down he'll play with my hair. I'll draw circles on his back or we'll be holding hands or kissing. Just some form of physical contact for reassurance that we're there and still alive.

"I wasn't going to focus on that anyway. despite this you and I need some quality time together alone." I tell him

"Yeah Wise Girl we do need it. Deserve it in fact, cause of all the time we spent away from each other. Don't you agree?" he replies with the cute smile of his.

"Yes I do nightmares have gotten good and really bad since you haven't been here with me for long." I whisper the last part about my nightmares, so that only he can hear and so that we have no eavesdroppers and can't be overheard.

"Good and really bad in what way?" he asked concerned. "Good as in less than what it used to be straight after Tartarus but really bad because you weren't with me and it was getting hard for me to snap out of it." He instantly brings me closer to him.

"Mine have gotten worse too. But we're here together it should ease up now. I'm so glad you are here, it was the best surprise ever." Percy says in a comforting yet excited way.

"Haha, I'm glad I'm here with you too. I have one more surprise for you, but you will find out about that later." I tell him while smiling. "

Another surprise? But I want to know what it is Wise Girl, don't leave me hanging." And he does this adorable pout of his, that I had to steal a quick kiss from him.

"Later don't worry. It's a really good one, we both will like it a lot. Also could you please remind me to thank Paul whenever I see him today because he managed to sort everything out for me here plus get the exact same schedule as you." I tell Percy.

"Yeah sure, I will. We'll see him at some point during the day, so you can do it then. Anyway we have arrived at our destination, so let's get everything sorted out so that we can have some free time together."

All of us had reached the front doors leading into the office. I could see Miss Samuels still sitting by her desk answering a phone call. "That's sounds like a great plan Seaweed Brain." and Kevin opens the doors and all of us walk into the office...


	10. Chapter 10

We enter the front office and Miss Samuels finishes up her phone call, before she greets all of us."Ah, Ms Chase, I see you've found Mr Jackson, once again I assume you're both here to pick up your schedule?"

"Haha, yes we are." Annabeth replies. Miss Samuels hands over both the schedules, which Percy and Annabeth take.

"Thanks Miss Samuels. Did you add my Swimming training on here too?" Percy asks her

"Yes I did, Percy. Coach told me a few minutes ago that you're back, so I sorted everything out and added it in for you. Also since it's your first day back and Annabeth's first day here at Goode, you're going to be allowed to show her around. And try to get to classes on time." Miss Samuels fake scolds Percy when she says the last part.

Everyone laughs because they know she's joking. Miss Samuels is one of the staff that they all actually like at Goode, but there are ones that they don't like at all."We should get moving guys and girls, the bell is going to ring soon and we still need to get our things from the lockers," Javi says

"You're right. We also need to take Annabeth to homeroom. We all have that together right?" Sarah asks

"That's right kids. You all have that together. Well, I kind of made sure of that. But don't tell anyone that I did. Don't want to be fired," Miss Samuels replies with a smile

"Thank you once again Miss Samuels," Annabeth says, before all of them start walking to the door, with Percy leading Annabeth.

"Don't forget if you need anything..." Miss Samuels starts

"We should come right back here to ask you," everyone finishes for her

"Awww, you kids know me too well," she replies

"That we do Miss S," Austin shoots back

They all head out the doors and start walking back to their lockers. "Can I just say, that Miss Samuels is really cool and she gets us," Lanie tells everyone

"She's not the only one though," Ally points out

"Okay let's read your schedule Percy." Kate says. Percy hands over his as well as Annabeth's to her to look at.

_**Percy's schedule (+Annabeth's)** _

_**Homeroom - Mr. Blofis** _

_**Lesson 1: Mathematics - Mrs. Johnson** _

_**Lesson 2: Physics & Chemistry - Mr. Anderson** _

_**Lesson 3 : Biology - Ms. Carson** _

_**Break/Lunch period** _

_**Lesson 4: Greek - Mr. Pace** _

_**Lesson 5: English - Mr. Blofis** _

_**Lesson 6: Gym - Mr. Johnson** _

_**Break/Lunch period** _

_**Lesson 7: Electives/Free period (Percy is Marine Biology - Miss Fenton, Annabeth is Visual Arts - Miss Dearing)** _

_**Homeroom - Mr Blofis** _

"That's both of your schedules. Wait let me just check Annabeth's quick, " Kate quickly scans through Annabeth's schedule again.

"Yep it's all right. Perce you have your training for swimming after school and whenever you book the pool with Coach, but you already knew that. Annabeth you can choose something to do after school or you can go home straight after."

"Thanks Kate, I'll have to check with Coach and get out of training today." Percy says

"So, what do you do after school girls?" Annabeth asks them.

"Well, Kevin, Rick and I do football, and Percy, Chuck and Javi do swimming. The girls—" says Austin

"Ah Aus? She asked the girls and not you" Rick intervenes trying hard not to laugh. Everyone else was doing much worse.

"Yeah pshhh, I knew that," Austin says in a trying to play it cool voice.

"So, like my handsome boyfriend was trying to get through, the boys do that and us girls all do track because we did not want to join the cheer squad with those girls as our teammates or captains," Ally finishes for Austin

" ***Cough*** you mean those hoes ***Cough*** ," says Haley in between the fake coughs.

Annabeth laughs when she hears what Haley said "You alright over there Haley?"

"Yep, I'm all good just got a bit of a cough," she replies with an innocent smile.

"Wise Girl, you should do track with all of them. We would finish around the same time so we can go home together..." A panic look flashed in her eyes as Annabeth thought that Percy knew about her surprise already."We could take turns driving each other's cars, as well as dropping each other off at home. That reminds me; where are you staying?" Percy finishes

Annabeth relaxes, realizing that Percy doesn't know anything yet."That sounds like a good idea Seaweed Brain. I'm staying at a hotel for now," she tells him

"But Wise Girl... Why are you staying at a hotel and not my place? You do know that you could come stay with me right?" Percy whines

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, but we have to ask Sally and Paul if I can first. I can't just move there unexpectedly without their permission," Annabeth says.

"Like my mom and Paul would mind. 'Beth, we'll ask Paul tonight if you want. But you're coming home with me," Percy states.

"As long as they're okay with it. Besides my car is here, I would need to drive it back anyway." Annabeth tells him.

"Okay, Wise Girl," Percy says and they arrive at their lockers. Percy goes to open his locker which is coincidentally next to mine. #308. Annabeth walks up next to him and leans against her locker, watching him put his code in. He puts in 0712 and unlocks his locker. As he opened it I saw the pictures stuck to his locker.

"Your code is my birthday," Annabeth tells Percy and he turns to look at her.

"It always has been Wise Girl."Shock crosses over Annabeth's face."I didn't tell you did I?" Percy says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, you haven't Perce. How long has your code been my birthday?" Annabeth asks

"We're almost seventeen now, so umm... Five years?" Percy says sheepishly.

"Five years?! Ever since you met me?" Annabeth exclaims

"Yeah, well as infuriating as you were when I first met you, you were my best friend alongside Grover. And well your birthday was the easiest to remember," Percy replies.

Annabeth kisses his cheek. "I think it's sweet. Oh, and you were infuriating too."

She sees the pictures he taped to the inside of his locker. There were five pictures taped to it. One was of Percy and his Mom and Paul together, taken on their wedding day. The second was of Annabeth back when Percy asked for a picture of her, back around the second year he knew her. The third one was of her, Grover and Percy together back when they were younger. The fourth was of Percy, Nico, Thalia and Jason. The fourth was of all of them, meaning the demigods, after they won the Titan War. The fifth picture was of her and Percy alone. They were both wearing their camp clothes and he threw his arm around her shoulder and grinned at her, and she gave him an annoyed look, but you could see she really wasn't.

Percy sees what Annabeth is looking at."I still have to add the recent ones to it," he tells her.

"I like it. I should put up my photo's also. I didn't know you still had this," Annabeth points out the one of her alone.

"It's my favourite, I had to keep it safe." Percy replies

"Hmm, I should show you mine. I think you'd like them." Annabeth says

"And we would like to see them too Annabeth." Kate says

"Sure, I'm going to tape them up now." Annabeth says, with that she turns to her locker and puts in her code. 1808.

Percy gives her a look and raises his eyebrow. "Your code's my birthday," he teases her, "Also we are locker buddies."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolls her eyes whilst smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> My work is posted on ff.net too so XD  
>  Hereeeee's my first chapter done and dusted, I hoped you like this. For more info just read my first A/N at the top. It's a little short but hey its a chapter. I'll update as much as I can but I get busy with school, so I apologize in advance.
> 
> Mmmkayyy byeee *wink*


End file.
